


Hold your tongue

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, but their genders are really up to you do what you want, rin and makoto are both afab and use she and her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin swears in front of Ren and Ran and Makoto tries to get her to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold your tongue

“I’m just trying to expand their vocabulary.”

Makoto growls and runs her fingers through her hair, and clenches her hands into fists around it as she hears Rin trying to smother a laugh.

“They’re eight years old, Rin! Their vocabulary probably shouldn’t include ‘fuck’ yet!”

“They have to learn some time, Makoto. Besides, you should have seen your face when Ran said it.” Rin snorts, and Makoto tries her best not to yank her own hair out of her scalp.

“You need to stop swearing in front of Ren and Ran!”

“Make me.”

Makoto isn’t in any mood to fool around right now, but the side of her Nagisa refers to as ‘evil Makoto’ offers an idea she feels might be helpful. She removes her hands from where they’re twisted into her hair and wraps them around Rin’s waist. That makes her smirk, thinking she’s won, but that looks dies away as she sees Makoto’s expression.

“I think I will, actually.”

 

Makoto grabs Rin's hair and pulls her head back by it, listening to her moan and studying her work.

Rin's arms are crossed behind her back and tied at the elbow with Makoto's school tie (finally, a time where that thing _wasn't_ being ugly and cumbersome), and Makoto has her other hand keeping her bite-mark covered thighs apart so she can't rub them together and get herself off. Makoto's fucked her through her initial blushing snarls ("Makoto, hurry the fuck up and let me come"), through threats (“I swear to God that if you don’t get me off now I’ll never let you touch my boobs again!”), and even past begging (" _Makoto,_ I'll eat you out, I'll make it so good, _please_ , stop fucking around!"), to where they are now, simple breathy pants and moans at the simple brush of Makoto's fingers across her clit, all without letting her come.

"Do you want to come, Rin?"

Rin doesn't respond, just moans, so Makoto tugs her hair and asks again, making her shudder and gasp out, "Yes,  _Makoto,_ fuck-"

Makoto pulls her hand out of Rin's hair and smacks it against her ass, the slap ringing out through the quiet room and making her glad that her family aren't home. "That's another ten minutes, Rinrin," she singsongs, and Rin presses her eyes shut, head falling back as she gasps. Makoto smiles, turning the hand between Rin's legs over and pressing a finger inside of her.

Rin's eyes snap open and she breathes harshly through her nose. Her sharp teeth catch on her lip, and she looks so good that Makoto can't help but lean in to suck her nipple into her mouth before marking the underside of her breast with her teeth. Rin's thighs shake, and Makoto swipes her thumb across her clit to watch them move more. Her other hand shamelessly gropes where she'd spanked Rin earlier, and she watches more tears clump in Rin’s eyelashes.

She’s beautiful when she cries, and Makoto loves getting her like this, where she can only gasp and shake and can’t stop her tears when they come. They have to be good tears though, the kind that come when Rin’s close, so she pushes Rin backwards on the bed, crawls down her body, and runs her tongue along the length of her pussy, finishing at her clit, which she gives a hard suck to.

Rin's back arches, a cry catching in her throat. Makoto's favourite thing about tying Rin up is definitely getting to hear the sounds she makes, sounds she usually covers out of embarrassment. Makoto's sweet, but Rin's moans are sweeter, and she tries to get as many out of her as possible whenever she can.

Rin's thighs are shaking again, and if Makoto can tell that if she keeps going like this, Rin's going to come.

She can’t allow that, so she gives Rin's clit one last, hard suck, listens to her give a hopeful moan as she think that Makoto will let her come, before pulling her face from between Rin's legs and lifting her back up, one hand in her hair and the other supporting the weight of her back, scraping her nails across her scalp and pressing her mouth against hers to make her taste herself on Makoto's tongue.

Their kiss is sloppy and artless, but it makes them both moan, and Rin presses her breasts against Makoto's, desperately rubbing against her body as she tries to get closer. The hand pulling her hair keeps her from getting any closer than Makoto wants to let her. When she pulls back, Rin's eyes are glazed, and there's a thin strand of saliva connecting her open, panting mouth to Makoto's. Makoto grins and strokes her hand across Rin's jaw.

"Sorry, Rinrin, but you can't come until I say."

Rin doesn't even have the energy left to make a disappointed noise. She just drops her head and cries softly.

 _She's so beautiful when she cries,_ Makoto thinks.

 _I shouldn't be making her cry,_ she also thinks.

Cupping Rin's jaw with her hand, she presses a soft kiss to her forehead before cocking her head, looking into Rin's eyes questioningly. "Rin, are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

Rin shakes her head, her head falling back drunkenly. "No, no, I'm fine... Makoto, please... Please let me come, please..."

The time's probably closer to five minutes, but with Rin looking like that, it's hard for her to stick to her own rules. "Time's up," she says, before leaning in and kissing Rin hard, feeling her sag in her arms in relief.

She unties Rin's hands and coos to her as she rubs her wrists for her, "You did so well, you're such a good girl," partly because it's true and partly for the sounds she makes when Makoto says it. She leans back against the headboard and pulls Rin into her lap, mouthing at her neck. "You get a reward now, for being so good. What do you want, Rin?"

Usually it takes forever for Rin to just come out and say what it is that she wants, to embarrassed or too afraid to simply tell Makoto what it is that she wants, but after an hour of this treatment she's only too eager. She whines, grinding her pussy against any part of Makoto's skin she can reach, and it's so cute that Makoto can't help but bite her neck again. "What do you want?"

Rin loops her hands around Makoto's neck and pulls her face into her breasts. "Wanna sit on your face, Makoto,  _please._ " she slurs, and Makoto is fairly certain that her heart stops.

With Rin still in her lap, she slides down from the headboard and lies down. "Come on, then." she says, and Rin eagerly scrambles forwards and lowers her pussy to Makoto's mouth

Usually Rin refuses to do this with her, saying that she'll lose her balance or that she'll break Makoto's nose by accident, anything to keep her from seeing her vulnerable like this. But now, she grinds down on Makoto's face, and from her position beneath her Makoto can see that her head is thrown back, with one hand desperately clutching the headboard of the bed and the other playing with her breasts, scraping her nails across the tops and tugging on her nipples.

Makoto wants to draw this out, but Rin's desperate to come, and Makoto always likes watching her absolutely lose it, so she sucks on Rin's clit hard, and presses two of her fingers inside of her without warning.

Rin gasps out " _Makoto_ " one final time before she's shaking and coming on Makoto's face.

When she's done, Makoto lifts her back onto her lap and kisses her. "Good girl, Rinrin."

Makoto waits for the cry of "Don't call me Rinrin!" and is hit with a spark of surprise when Rin moans and sucks on the top of her breast, grinding her pussy against hers as she slowly realises that she hasn't come yet.

"Makoto, more, please..."

 _I've created a monster,_ Makoto thinks, and pulls Rin up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> eheh  
> this is the trashiest thing ive ever written happy birthday rin  
> (my tumblr is rinmatsuokka come be garbage with me)


End file.
